Les Aventures de Naheuldlard
by Ambrazka
Summary: Vous connaissez le donjon de Naheulbuk ? (C'est un groupe d'aventuriers débiles qui parcourent un donjon à la recherche d'un trésor...) Eh bien c'est pratiquement la même chose, sauf que c'est avec les persos d'HP (trafiqué à ma sauce) et le chateau
1. Default Chapter

****

A/N: Salut tout le monde ! ! ! Voici une parodie de parodie : Les Aventures de Naheuldlard. Certains d'entre vous, j'en suis persuadée, savent déjà ce que j'ai parodié, mais pour les autres, c'est le Donjon de Naheulbuk. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, si tel est le cas, courrez vite écouter les mp3, c'est un groupe d'aventurier débile qui parcourent un donjon. Pour l'occasion, j'ai utilisé les personnages, que j'ai un peu modifié pour les besoins de l'histoire, de Harry Potter. Vous verrez bien qui. Ensuite, il est dit au début qu'ils ne se souviennent pas les uns des autres… Mais leur visite dans Poudlard remasterisé par mes soins va leur permettre d'y remédier…**Le premier épisode ressemble presque à l'original, mais il fallait bien que je présente les personnages… **Et pour ma part, à écouter, à lire ou à écrire, j'adore toujours autant ! ! ! Mais les prochains épisodes vont se dérouler dans le château, alors on y retrouvera des points de repères connus… Voilà, je ne vais pas vous soûler plus longtemps, et je vous laisse découvrir ou redécouvrir les répliques qui ont fait la célébrité de cette aventure !

****

Disclaimer : Vous mettez une base du donjon de Naheulbuk, de l'artiste Pen Of Chaos, un soupçon des personnages et certains contextes de Harry Potter, de notre très aimée J.K. Rowling, et une pincée de délire de l'auteur, notre très aimée moi, et vous obtenez de la DINAMITE ! ! ! (Cette fic, quoi. Lol ! )

****

Les Aventures de Naheuldlard

Épisode 1

Alors que la nuit a étendu son emprise sur les êtres vivants, un événement inexplicable survient. Le château de Poudlard est vidé de ses élèves, se fait envahir par des hordes de créatures monstrueuses et seuls huit compagnons ont le pouvoir de sauver l'école, de laquelle ils ne gardent aucun souvenir… Pour leur permettre de mener à bien leur quête, ils se voient octroyer de nouveaux pouvoirs et de nouveaux statuts…Après ces étranges chamboulements commence notre histoire…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry était tranquillement assit sur une pierre en tenue de ranger, à attendre que sa mission commence. Il avait le corps frigorifié, et ne put s'empêcher de se plaindre :

- Et merde, on se les gèle, ici.

Lorsque des bruits de pas retentirent derrière lui.

- Tiens, voilà quelqu'un, remarqua-t-il.

Dans un mouvement rapide, il se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Il détailla ce visage émacié, ces pommettes hautes, ces prunelles grises métalliques et ces cheveux blonds. L'individu qui se tenait devant lui était d'une très petite taille, mais ça n'endommageait en rien la beauté naturelle qu'il dégageait. Harry s'empressa alors de questionner le nouvel arrivant sur la raison de sa présence :

- Salut ! Tu viens pour l'aventure ?

- Eh ! ouais. Je suis Draco Malfoy, le nain, répondit le petit homme.

- ça se voit, remarqua Harry.

D'un signe du menton, Malfoy désigna le château qui les surplombait de toutes ses immenses tours et questionna son compagnon :

- Et ça, c'est le château ?

- Effectivement, c'est le château de Naheuldlard, l'informa le jeune homme.

- Il a pas l'air terrible, constata le nain.

- Faut pas s'y fier, détrompa Harry, car personne en est ressortit.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Draco.

- Faut dire aussi que personne y est entré, concéda le ranger.

C'est alors qu'une petite voix aigrelette retentit derrières eux :

- Bonjour, bonjour, s'exclama une jeune fille vêtue de vert.

Elle avait les cheveux couleur feu, le visage pétillant, les yeux rieurs, et deux oreilles pointues.

- Ah ! Voilà l'elfe, informa Harry.

- Hé ! oui, c'est moi, Ginny, confirma cette dernière. Mais qui est ce petit personnage ? demanda-t-elle en détaillant Malfoy.

- Je suis un nain, conasse, lui balança Draco.

- Un nain ? Mais quelle horreur !

- Mais ta gueule !

Et les insultes fusèrent à un rythme effréné, marquant l'hostilité des deux races ennemies, malgré les nombreuses tentatives pour calmer le jeu déployées par Harry… Finalement, après une dernière supplication… :

- Hé ! s'il vous plaît, commencez pas à vous battre !

… que personne n'entendit, il se lamenta… :

Voilà, c'est déjà le bordel ! 

… avant d'user du plein pouvoir de ses cordes vocales :

- Vos gueules !

Et le calme revint. Á nouveau, des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

- Y a un mec bizarre qui s'approche, fit le ranger.

- Salut à vous, belle compagnie, dit un petit homme rabougri, qui n'avait plus que quatre doigts à une main. Vous m'attendiez ?

- Tu viens pour le château ? s'informa un des compagnons déjà présents.

- Certes, confirma le nouvel arrivant, je suis Queudvert, le voleur.

Sur ces entrefaites, Ginny prit peur en voyant un étrange personnage :

- Oh ! Un monstre !

Seul un grognement incompréhensible lui répondit, alors que d'autres bruits d'approche venaient d'une femme aux cheveux chocolat, les yeux de la même couleur, qui arrivait derrière ledit monstre.

- Salut, fit-elle avent de toussoter.

- Oh ! mais qui voilà donc ? s'intéressa Harry.

- Je suis Hermione, la magicienne, se présenta-t-elle. Et voilà Ron, l'ogre, conclut la femme en montrant une grande masse informe, la même qui avait fait peu à Ginny.

- Zog, zog, salua Ron.

- Mais on comprend rien, quand il parle, se plaignit Malfoy.

- Je vous ferais la traduction, le rassura la magicienne.

- J'espère bien !

- Salut ! lança une voix gutturale tout à fait étrangère au groupe.

- Tient donc, un paysan, constata Queudvert.

- Je suis Goyle, un barbare, rectifia la voix.

- Aucune différence, assura le voleur.

Le barbare s'avança vers l'insultant, leva son énorme gourdin et l'abattit sur la tête du malheureux Queudvert avec un bruit sourd, suivit d'une plaine.

- Je crois que c'est ça, la différence, remarqua Harry.

- Eh ! il est con, s'enfonça encore le voleur.

- Tarlouse ! contrecarra Goyle avant de lui asséner un second coup de gourdin.

- Aïe, se lamenta Queudvert d'une voix minuscule.

- Bon, alors, est-ce que vous avez bien tous votre équipement ? s'enquit le ranger.

- Mais bien sûr qu'on a notre équipement, lui assura le nain.

- Heu… Est-ce que vous avez des torches ? Et…

- Mais bien sûr qu'on a des torches.

- … De quoi manger ? Et…

- Hé ! ouais, on a pris à manger.

- …est-ce que vous avez à boire ?

- Mais bien sûr qu'on a de la boisson.

- Est-ce que vous avez vos armes ? Et…

- Mais bien sûr qu'on a nos armes.

- Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ? s'emporta Harry avant de frapper Malfoy. Mais quel chiant, ce nain.

Ron dit alors quelque chose que personne ne comprit, et le ranger ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il a envie de chier, traduit Hermione.

- Ah, c'est malin, il aurait pu faire avant, réprimanda Harry. Bon, vas-y, on t'attend.

- Zbroudaf zog zog, fit la magicienne à l'ogre, qui partit s'exécuter après avoir acquiescé.

- Oh ! la, la… déprima le ranger.

- Les ogres sont sensibles, l'instruit Hermione.

- Rien à foutre, fit Harry.

- Les ogres sont parfois poètes, continua-t-elle.

- ça nous intéresse pas, renouvela le ranger.

- Mais… Il pourrait aller plus loin, quand même ! remarqua Ginny, dégoûtée, alors que l'ogre se libérait à quelques pas d'elle.

- Les ogres peuvent chanter et danser, ne se démonta pas Hermione.

- J'ai dit : ça nous intéresse pas, insista Harry.

- Un ogre peut faire la cuisine ou les papiers peints, discourait la magicienne, intarissable.

- Tu veux vraiment mon poing sur la gueule ?

- Et ben puisque c'est comme ça, restez incultes, lança Hermione, acerbe.

Le groupe se déplaça de quelque mètre avant que Draco fasse part d'une remarque totalement inintéressante :

- J'aimerais bien rentrer dans le château, j'ai froid.

Et l'ogre enchaîna :

- Acala miam miam.

- Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? soupira le ranger.

- Il dit qu'il a faim, informa la magicienne.

- Mais il a mangé y il a deux heures, souligna Harry en désespoir de cause.

- C'est vraiment un ventre, cet ogre, constata l'elfe.

- Bon, Ron peut toujours manger un sandwich avant d'entrer, mais qu'il se dépêche, concéda le ranger.

- Zog zog, aquita, dit la magicienne à l'adresse de l'ogre.

- Au fait, quel est le but de notre mission ? questionna le voleur.

- Nous devons retrouver Dumbledore, directeur de quelque chose du nom de Poudlard, récita Harry.

- Un directeur ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Il est écrit dans les tablettes de Scalos que seul un gnome des forêts du Nord unijambiste dansant à la pleine lune au milieu des douze directeurs enroulés dans du jambon ouvrira la porte de Zarahlback et permettra l'accomplissement de la prophétie.

- Mais quelle est donc cette étrange prophétie ? s'enquit Queudvert.

- Aucune idée, avoua Harry. C'est la fortune qui nous intéresse.

Une petite voix lui affirma que ce n'était pas la vraie raison, mais le ranger ne l'écouta pas.

- C'est pas grave, c'est toujours bien, une prophétie ! assura l'elfe.

- ça dépends, la contredit Harry. Des fois ça parle de détruire le monde…

Insensible à cette dernière remarque, le barbare demanda :

- On entre ?

Mais avant que quiconque ait ou répondre, Ron s'exprima à nouveau.

- Qu'est qu'il dit ? s'informa le ranger, légèrement énervé.

- Il dit qu'il a terminé son sandwich, traduit Hermione.

Passant outre cette réplique sans intérêt, Harry affirma qu'ils devaient trouver une solution pour entrer dans le château. L'ogre se manifesta à nouveau, et cette fois ci, le ranger ne put contenir son énervement :

- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore, l'ahurit ?

- Il dit qu'il a soif, maintenant, l'informa la magicienne.

- Mais qu'il boive, et qu'il fasse pas chier !

Sous le regard du groupe impatient, Ron ouvrit une outre et fit glisser le liquide dans son gosier. Au summum de l'exaspération, Malfoy déclara forfait :

- Ah ! J'en ai marre, il fait froid, je me barre.

- Bon débarras, exulta Ginny.

- Hé ! le nain ! Reste avec nous, sinon tu vas faire plaisir à l'elfe, tenta de le résonner Harry.

- Ah ! Merde… se rendit-il compte. T'as raison, rien que pour l'emmerder, je vais rester.

- Rien à foutre, moi je vais ouvrir cette porte, affirma Ginny en s'approchant des doubles portes en bois.

"TOC TOC TOC"

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'enquit le ranger.

- Eh ! bien, je frappe pour qu'on vienne nous ouvrir, répondit Ginny, très fière d'elle.

- Bravo, la félicita-t-il, cynique, alors que tout le groupe applaudissait. Ca va être discret comme entrée.

- Mais quelle conne, lança Malfoy.

Puis, contre toute attente, les portes grincèrent lentement pour libérer le passage devant les compagnons.

- Vous voyez, ça marche, rétorque l'elfe alors que des grognements dubitatifs fusèrent.

- Mes amis, la porte est ouverte, annonça le voleur avec le plus grand sérieux…

La suite au prochain épisode…

TAN TAN TAN (petite musique à suspense.)

****

A/N: Et voilà ! Alors, pour les prochains épisodes, si quelques personnes sont intéressées bien sûr, ils vont rentrer dans Poudlard et il y aura quelques surprises du château magique ! En attendant, j'espère que j'ai pu vous apporter un moment de fou rire, et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! Soit dit en passant, si vous avez des idée pour améliorer la parodie, je suis ouverte !

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.


	2. Épisode deux

****

A/N : Salut tout le monde ! ! ! Eh ! Bien on peux dire que le premier épisode n'est pas tombé devant l'écran d'un aveugle ! (jeu de mot débile… je sais. Lol!) En tout cas, je vous remercie vraiment pour vos encouragements, ils m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir ! Alors, l'épisode deux est le début de la transition entre "les aventuriers" et "les sorciers"… Ensuite, je fais de mon mieux pour rendre l'ambiance du donjon, mais c'est parfois difficile… Et pour les connaisseurs, ne vous inquiétez pas s'il manque quelques répliques, c'est normal… Ben oui, comment je fais, moi, après, si le nain commence à apprécier le barbare, hein ? Comment je fais ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Tu veux t'battre ? Hein ? Qu'est c't'as ? Tu veux ma photo, c'est ça ? (… heu… désolée… mon esprit belliqueux se manifeste parfois… excusez-le, ce n'est pas sa faute !) Je disais donc que même si les dialogues originaux sont presque respectés, je commence la transformation progressive des personnalités pour les amener là où elles doivent être. Bien, je vais vous abandonner à votre funeste destin de devoir subir des répliques débiles, et si vous n'êtes pas morts, je vous retrouve à la fin ! Bonne lecture !

****

Disclaimer : Nous sommes désolés de devoir vous annoncer que l'auteur qui devrait normalement écrire que les personnages et les contextes de Harry Potter ne sont pas à elle mais à Madame J.K Rowling et que les personnage et le principe du donjon de Naheulbuk sont à Pen of Chaossouffre d'un très grave trouble psychosomatique dû à une débilité accrue. L'équipe soignante s'engage à faire tout sont possible pour la délivrer de la spirale infernale dans laquelle elle tombe, mais nous ne pouvons pas garantir que son psychique en ressorte sans séquelles. (Elle a essayer de m'arracher la tête avec un gourdin, l'autre jour et tout à l'heure, elle s'est mise à hurler "Avada Kedavra" en pointant un bout de bois sur une infirmière… Il faudrait l'enchaîner… Ou la noyer ! °BAOUM° Calmez-vous, mademoiselle, aïe, mais qu'est ce qu'il vous prends, de me balancer votre lit sur la tête ? Je ne faisait qu'expliquer à vos lecteurs l'état dans lequel vous vous trouver pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent en lisant votre histoire ! Rien de plus ! (La massacrer, l'étriper, lui ouvrir la cervelle, la broyer, la faire sauter en bas de l'hôpital… J'ai trouvé !) Mademoiselle ? J'ai une belle surprise pour vous ! Fermez les yeux et suivez-moi. N'ouvrer surtout pas les yeux. Attention… Ciao ! ° la pousse par la fenêtre ° Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!…………… Pas de boum ? ° tends l'oreille ° Ben non, pas de boum… Merde ! Les infirmières ! Trouver une solution… Vite… Ah ! AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Elle s'est jetée par la fenêtre ! Aidez-moi, je vous en prie, c'est catastrophique!!! ° Pendant ce temps, bien plus bas ° Ouf ! Heureusement que les pompiers faisaient un exercice d'évacuation ! Sans leur espèce de gros matelas rembourré, je m'en serais jamais sortie ! Ah ! Des lecteurs ! Coucou ô toi, vénérable lecteur, je te fais mes hommages ! Après avoir subit avec une patience exemplaire le récit de ma fuite, je vais te remercier en me taisant. Voilà!

****

Les Aventures de Naheuldlard

Episode 1

Après avoir franchit la lourde porte qui les séparait de l'entrée du château, nos aventuriers sont assaillis d'une étrange impression. Superposées à leurs compétences fraîchement acquises, leurs véritables identités commencent à leur apparaître. Etrangement doublés par ces impressions encore vagues, ils continuent pourtant leur aventure. Mais parfois, leurs répliques fusent plus vite que ne le voudrais la terrible malédiction…

Le grand hall s'étendait aux pieds du groupe, maintenant béa devant la magnificence de l'endroit. Puis, muent par un désir commun, le ranger, l'elfe et l'ogre se sautèrent dans les bras les uns des autres, en pleurant aux heureuses retrouvailles des trois amis. Le nain ordonna au barbare de lui faire quitter au plus vite la scène de ces effluves sentimentales pendant qu'il regardait en chien de faïence l'ogre, qui s'était rapproché de l'elfe pour l'embrasser affectueusement. Aussi soudainement que l'apparition d'intelligence chez un troll des montagnes du sud de la Papouasie Nouvelle Guinée occidentale, le ranger se précipita sur le voleur et tenta de l'étrangler alors que ce dernier fouettait l'air comme une carpe atrophiée. Enfin, avant que le voleur ne succombe, ce qui aurait été la plus cruelle perte de groupe car son heure viendrait plus tard, un gong retentit, remettant chacun à sa place et dans son rôle. Malheureusement, des bribes de souvenir de cet incident se collèrent comme des pustules géantes sur un derrière d'Orque à leur cerveaux, pour ceux qui en avaient un, bien sûr. La manifestation de ce changement se trouva dans l'appellation de chacun, interpellé plus souvent par les noms et prénoms…

Hermione, dont les yeux avaient perdu leur aspect boursouflés dû aux larmes, demanda ce que toute personne censée aurait demandé :

"Où est le directeur ?"

Harry la dévisagea en constatant :

"Comment ça, tu ne le sais pas ?"

Puis, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de cette remarque, puisqu'il était le leader du groupe, c'était donc à lui de tout savoir, il reprit son explication comme il en était décidé :

"Comme tous les directeurs, il est dans son bureau, gardé par un puissant magicien."

Goyle se mit alors à baver en criant :

"BASTON !"

Mais personne ne lui prêta la moindre attention, à part Draco qui secouait la tête d'un air navré.

Hermione prit un air contrarié, avant d'exprimer à voix haute ce qui la taraudait :

"Si ça se trouve, ses pouvoirs sont plus forts que les miens."

Malfoy la dévisagea, méprisant, avant de lui lancer :

"Comme il s'agit du Lord, ça va pas être dur."

"C'est malin, seul Harry peut vaincre Voldemort… " se lamenta-t-elle, avant d'observer, soupçonneuse, Draco. "Mais… Attends… Comment sais-tu qui est le puissant magicien qui veille sur Dumbledore ?"

"Oh ! Une idée en l'air, comme ça." éluda Malfoy, plus pour se convaincre lui-même que ce n'était pas sa petite voix intérieure qui lui avait soufflé cette idée.

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser de son esprit des images étranges et reprit le commandement :

" Alors comme monstres, si on regarde dans la table des rencontres, on peut trouver toutes sortes d'esprits frappeurs, connu sous le seul nom de Peeves..."

Le groupe acquiesça dans un concert de : "Mh mh"

"…des Rusards géants…"

"Mh mh." répéta le groupe.

"…des Orques et des Gobelins…"

Cette fois, seuls Queudvert et Ginny se firent entendre.

"…des Mangemorts dans les souterrains..."

Le groupe :

"Mh mh."

"…des Détraqueurs, des McGonagall maudites…"

"Mh mh."

"… des Miss Teigne Mutantes, une bouteille d'huile, du papier toilette, deux éponges et des raviolis."

"Je crois que tu as aussi lu ton post'it pour les courses." fit remarquer Malfoy.

"Euh… désolé." s'excusa aussitôt Harry.

"Y'a pas de Dragons ?" s'étonna Hermione, visiblement déçue.

"On a pas le niveau et de toutes façons, je ne veux plus jamais tomber sur ce genres de choses." rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, car il ne saisissait pas parfaitement le sens de la fin de sa phrase.

"Je crois que l'un d'entre nous devrait monter la garde à la sortie du donjon." dit Queudvert.

"Tu parles d'un mec qui ne toucherait pas sa part des huit milles pièces d'or ?" insinua Harry.

Petter réfléchit deux seconde avant d'ajouter :

"Oublie ça."

"Quelqu'un devrait faire un plan pour noter nos déplacements..." remarqua Hermione.

Il y eut une cascade de : "J'ai pas envie !" provenant de Harry, puis Ginny et enfin Queudvert alors que Ron ponctuait d'un : "Takala". Levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione dû se rendre à l'évidence :

"D'accord, d'accord, je m'occupe du plan."

Ravi par tant d'esprit d'initiative, Harry ordonna le départ. Mais alors que le groupe se déplaçait bruyamment, qu'Hermione se remettait d'une quinte de toux et que Malfoy sifflotait gaiement, le grand manitou cria :

"STOP !"

Un ensemble composé de plusieurs protestations suivit l'arrêt durant lequel une moitié des coéquipiers rentra en collision avec l'autre moitié.

"Vous êtes obligés de faire tout ce bordel quand vous marchez ?" s'emporta Harry.

"Oh, c'est à cause de l'équipement !" justifia Malfoy.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là moi..." se demanda en pure rhétorique le ranger. Mais avant qu'un imbécile ait une idée désagréable à lui souffler, il donna à nouveau le signal de départ.

Cependant, alors qu'Hermione demandait à Malfoy s'il connaissait la blague de l'Ombrage bourrée et que Ron chantait en fusillant le nain qui osait s'attirer l'attention de la magicienne alors qui lui-même était réduit à un Ogre infâme, Harry renouvela son cri :

"STOP !"

Les protestations s'élevèrent à nouveau pendant que la première moitié des aventuriers se faisait rentrer dedans par la seconde. Harry fit savoir la raison de ce deuxième arrêt :

"Faudra m'expliquer pourquoi Ron chante à chaque fois qu'il marche."

"Attends, je vais lui demander," se proposa aussitôt Hermione. "Gravoz vrotapa bozoh ?"

"Gnolo," grogna Ron avec un certain remords inexpliqué.

"Il dit qu'il t'emmerde," l'informa la magicienne.

Troublé par cet insulte qu'il trouvait inhabituelle, Harry haussa les épaule et passa outre :

"Bon d'accord on en parle plus."

Le groupe repartit. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer que l'endroit était magique. Malfoy insista pour entendre sa blague, mais il eut une étrange réponse :

"Tu devrais avoir honte de rire des autres, face de fiente de chauve souris, car tu n'es vraiment pas mieux."

Hermione et Draco écarquillèrent les yeux, car même si la raison de l'insulte leur échappait pour le moment, il étaient convaincus d'en connaître les motivations profondes, mais lesquelles ? Néanmoins, avant de pousser leur réflexion plus loin, Harry ordonna encore l'arrêt. Des exclamations en tout genres résonnèrent toutes en même temps. Harry inspecta d'un œil critique un embranchement, puis fit part de ses conclusions :

"Nous arrivons à une intersection et trois choix s'offrent à nous. Il faut décider d'une direction à prendre..."

Dans un ensemble quasiment parfait, Ginny proposa à droite, Hermione à gauche, Draco tout droit, et Queudvert, en bon crétin finit, termina ce bel ensemble par : En arrière."

Juste au moment de prendre sa décision, Harry fut interrompu par un minuscule petit homme gesticulant dans un cadre de tableau, ceux-ci ayant été particulièrement silencieux depuis l'entrée du groupe dans le château.

"Démons, je vous somme de déguerpir prestement de ce château maudit ou la lance tenue par ma main ne répondra plus de vos vies. Fuyez, pauvres fous, et ne revenez jamais," menaça le chevalier miniature.

Malfoy arracha le gourdin des mains de Goyle et frappa en plein milieu de la toile. Le chevalier eut à peine le temps de prendre la poudre d'escampette, en hurlant des imprécations à l'entente desquelles des esprits sensibles se seraient empourprés, que le cadre s'écrasa lourdement au sol. Marmonnant un vague :

"…déteste ces tableaux…"

Malfoy se fit rapidement oublier au profit d'une affaire plus préoccupante : la direction. Harry prit finalement sa résolution :

"On va à droite."

"C'est noté," fit Hermione.

" Je suis pas d'accord, tu as choisi la direction de Ginny," protesta avec vigueur Malfoy.

"Nanaanananaaaa !" se pavana la concernée.

"J'irai pas à droite," se borna Draco.

Agacé, Harry arracha le gourdin des mains de Goyle qui venaient à peine de le retrouver et en asséna un splendide coup retentissant sur la tête de Malfoy. Il remis ensuite l'arme à son propriétaire qui le regardait d'un air mauvais.

"OK, on va à droite," se laissa finalement et comme par hasard convaincre Draco.

Harry remarqua quelques instants plus tard que l'obscurité des lieux se faisait oppressante et décréta que le groupe devait allumer ses torches.

"C'est vrai, qui a un briquet ?" questionna Hermione.

……………………………………Gros blanc……………………………….. zzz zzz (mouche qu'on entends voler)…………………………

"Si vous me dites que vous n'avez pas de briquet, c'est décidé, je me barre !" menaça le ranger.

Mais avant que cette terrible sentence puisse être appliquée, Ginny, forte de ses capacité d'Elfe, claironna :

"Moi j'ai pas besoin de torche, je suis nyctalope."

"Je le savais bien que t'étais une salope, Weasley," triompha Malfoy en se demandant pourtant pourquoi il l'avait appelée ainsi.

Ron fit alors inexplicablement demi-tour sur lui-même et toisa de toute sa hauteur Draco :

"Mais non, abrutit, nyctalope ça veux dire qu'elle voit dans la nuit, " lui fit-il savoir sans chercher à comprendre ce brusque état passager de lucidité dans son langage.

Pour dissiper l'atmosphère pesant qui régnait, Hermione leur ordonna de sortir leurs torches en jetant un regard à Ron, qui ne semblait plus disposer de la possibilité de parler normalement. La jeune femme lança un : "Lumos" particulièrement puissant, et elle sembla être la seule à penser que ce n'était pas normal. Puis, comme les torches s'embrasaient d'une lumière étrangement artificielle, le groupe repartit, laissant derrière lui les doutes de la magicienne.

Ginny s'absorba quelques temps dans la contemplation discrète de Draco, puis demanda soudainement :

"Mais pourquoi les Malfoy sont-ils aussi moches ?"

"Va chier !" se défendit du tac au tac le concerné.

Mais Harry ne se préoccupait guère de ces enfantillages car la détection de piège l'absorbait. Avant que l'altercation entre Ginny et Draco ne s'aggrave, il hurla l'arrêt immédiat. Comme à leur habitude, les aventuriers furent incapables de s'écrabouiller en silence. Malfoy s'avança et détailla la raison de l'inquiétude de Harry. Une fois n'est pas coutume et il soutint son ennemis ignoré :

"Il a raison cette dalle de pierre est plutôt étrange. C'est sans doute un piège."

"Mais quel nase ce mec," soupira Ginny en s'avançant dangereusement. "Y'a rien du tout, regarde, j'avance et..."

Mais la fin de sa phrase fut transformée en un : "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ! ! ! !" retentissant lorsque la dalle sur laquelle elle venait de marcher la propulsa dans les airs. Avec un bruit de succion, Ginny se retrouva collée au plafond, une bonne dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol. Le groupe se mit alors à applaudir en la congratulant.

"J'ai mal !" cria la pauvre petite.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? On entend rien !" se plaignit Harry.

Malfoy se proposa d'office pour la traduction :

"Elle dit qu'on devrais la laisser là et continuer !"

"Descendez moi d'ici, c'est tout gluant !"

"Elle dit qu'on devrait lui balancer des Avadas Kedavras sur la gueule pour l'achever."

Ron émit un gargouillis qu'Hermione s'empressa de rendre compréhensible :

"Il dit qu'il est hors de question qu'on la laisse ici."

"Je suis d'accord," renchérit Harry. "Passez-moi une corde et l'arc de Ginny."

"Mais elle bonne à rien, on perd not'temps !" contesta Malfoy, en vain.

"Voilà une corde," fit Queudvert en tendant au ranger l'objet après l'avoir dénichée dans son sac.

"Bon, tu nous entends ?" s'époumona Harry.

"Oui !" s'entendit-il répondre.

"Je vais décocher une flèche sur laquelle une corde est attachée avec ton arc le plus près possible de toi !" transmit le ranger.

Avec un certain tremblement, il décocha la flèche qui vint se ficher à un mètre de Ginny grâce à Hermione qui avait utilisé un sort de guidage, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, comme guidée par une force surhumaine.

"Accroche-toi, on va de descotcher !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre..." bougonna Draco.

"C'est bon," hurla Ginny une fois que la corde fut solidement entourée autour des poignets.

"Ho Hisse ! Ho Hisse ! Ho Hisse ! Ho Hisse !" s'encouragèrent les aventuriers alors qu'il tiraient Ginny du plafond.

"Ouais, ça va, je la vois qui redescend," informa Malfoy.

"Dis donc Malfoy, tu pourrais nous aider à tirer !" fit remarquer Harry.

"Je ne fraternise jamais avec l'ennemis, ou du moins, le moins souvent possible," rétorqua Draco.

N'insistant pas, l'équipe recommença à tirer.

"Ses cheveux touchent le sol," dit le nain en les lui attrapant et en les tirant de toutes ses forces.

"Aeeiiiiieehh !" fut la seule réplique que Ginny put articuler.

"Mais pourquoi tu lui tires les cheveux ?" demanda Harry.

"Bah, c'est pour pas qu'elle redécolle," se justifia Malfoy.

Sur ces entrefaites, Ginny s'écrasa totalement au sol et le nain, à regret, lâcha sa masse de cheveux pour éviter de faire trop suspect.

"Et bien merci, vous m'avez sauvé la vie," lança d'une petite voix fluette l'Elfe à nouveau à terre.

" J'y suis pour rien, héhé..." démentit Malfoy.

"Faudrait qu'on avance un peu quand même !" remarqua Harry.

"On s'emmerde, dans ce château !" constata Goyle.

Draco manqua de s'étrangler devant la phrase complète du barbare… Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le fait que Goyle soit doté d'une intelligence, aussi petite soit elle, mais il ne parvenait pas à dire pourquoi.

"Suivez-moi et faites attention aux pièges," prévint Harry.

"Hooo ça va hein !" s'indigna Ginny.

Puis le groupe repartit dans sa discrétion coutumière, avance qui se ponctua d'un nouvel arrêt intempestif aussi réussit que les précédants.

"C'est un cul de sac," constata Harry.

"Merci, on a vu," rétorqua Hermione.

"Je savais bien que c'était une décision de con !" triompha Malfoy, mais il n'exulta pas longtemps car Ron le frappa violemment.

"Regardez il y a une énigme sur un écriteau !" fit Hermione.

"Enigme numéro 1: Prononcez la phrase habituel du maître des cachots," lut Harry à l'attention de ses coéquipiers.

"C'est foutu, on trouvera jamais !" se lamenta Hermione pour la forme, car elle savait pertinemment qu'en cherchant, elle aurait finit par trouver la bonne réponse.

"Vous avez un problème, Potter ?" dit alors Goyle en louchant.

Draco manqua de peu de faire une crise d'apoplexie, mais comme il semblait être le seul à se poser des questions sur le cerveau de Goyle, il abandonna rapidement ses doutes… Pour mieux les retrouver plus tard… Contre toute attente, le pan de mur bascula pour laisser la place à un gigantesque escalier magique qui plongeait vers les cachots… Des bruits sourds mêlés à des voix chantantes surgirent du néant.

"J'entends comme une mélopée et des explosions qui montent de cette crypte..." informa Harry.

"Ce sont des incantations mêlées à des bruits d'expériences chimiques… C'est probablement l'antre d'un sorcier…

"BASTON !" se remit à écumer Goyle, après son moment de gloire.

"Je vais préparer mes sorts…" confia la magicienne.

C'est ainsi que notre groupe s'apprête à plonger dans les profondeurs du château. Mais que vont-ils y trouver, à part un escalier magique à franchir et peut-être un sorcier à affronter ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode. ..

TAN TAN TAN (musique à choix mais qui doit de préférence faire au moins un peu peur…)

****

A/N : Alors, toujours en vie ? (Moi, j'ai une équipe médicale aux trousses… Ces c°° de pompiers leur ont dit que j'étais pas morte… HELP! Y a-t-il un esprit charitable pour m'accueillir quelques jours chez lui ?) Comment avez-vous trouvé cet épisode ? J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé… J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires ! Si, au passage, vous avez quelques idées pour m'aider à transformer les incidents "normaux" en quelque chose de plus "magique", n'hésitez surtout pas, toute proposition sera la bienvenue.

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.


End file.
